paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update OT2
Release Notes - OT2 Primary Feature Changes or Updates * Co-Op vs. Bots mode is now enabled when selecting your playlists. ** Players currently need a full lobby (total of 5 players) to enter a match vs. bots. * Death Camera is now enabled on LMB, RMB cycling. ** Pressing Q changes view mode while in Deatch Camera mode. Hardening the code to protect against player crashes when players disconnect ** Added camera HUD info on the HUD when Dead for how to cycle between cameras. * Deck Builder Preview ** Now shows total card points instead of Card Level for more clarity when purchasing cards. * Team Chat enabled in-game and the lobby only. ** When joining a team, the TEAM tab will become available for chat * Player Profile Update ** Players can now look at their Profile information. Currently has some statistics available. General Changes * Changed “T” to “C” for Team Comms key. * Enable Damage Flash when your local hero takes damage by default. Select Screen Update * Hero select changed to alphabetical order (for first 13) * Co-Op vs. AI enabled after selecting a Hero and choosing playlist. * Profile progression has been enabled. * Card Pack unlocks are available. Heroes * Universal Update * Implemented diagonal walking animations for all characters. * Changed base stat template to Caster (Abilities have worse card scaling to balance out their CC capabilities) * LMB - Energy Orb ** Increased LMB card scaling *Q - Stasis Bomb ** Increased Q card scaling significantly *E - Slow Field ** Reduced base E damage and scaling ** Adjusted minimum placement distance ** Fixed camera reset ** Adjusted the timing of the E bubble slow on deploy. *R - Containment Field ** Delayed camera reset *Q - Mad Dash ** Now has a tenth of a second delay between the time his projectile hits and the time he teleports. He currently disappears during that time and now has a catch-up follow cam. This effect is temporary. He’ll get a new FX that display a BAMF! cloud at the origin and the end point, 1/10th of a second apart. *E - Brake Check ** Damage type to physical is more consistent with the rest of his kit. *R - Crushing Shield ** Increased the height of the targeting mode. ** This change will not guarantee that an enemy within range can’t jump over the damage volume. We will address this at a later date. ** Enhanced the VFX ** Ability no longer interruptible once he reaches the “strike” animation state. * Adjusted multiple animations to keep turkey bot locked in hand. * Changed VFX on Cosmic Rift (Q) ability to big meteor chunks. * Added looping GC to enemy who has Burden applied to them for the duration of the ability. *E - Torn Space ** Reduced the damage scaling ** Increased the duration of the abilities runs speed buff. *RMB - Burden ** Increased the damage scaling * Improved and polished various animations. * Fixed pop while jumping. * Added melee twist curves to the attack animations to fix excessive twisting while playing the upper body animation of the attack. *Q - Rippling Smash ** Increased base damage scaling. ** Increased card scaling. *R - Resonating Blow ** Increased base physical damage *R - Make it Rain ** Reduced the targeting hang time for by 1.5 seconds. * Fixed a bug where stealth ability would block other targeting modes visuals. * Fixed an issue caused by her Passive which led to incorrect stuns against enemy heroes in travel mode. *R - Death Sentence ** Changed the shape of the ultimate’s dash from a square to a sphere to make damage more consistent while moving. * Fixed a bug causing the projectile speed of her Orb attack (LMB) to feel slower than it should be. The projectile speed should now feel more in-line with Gideon’s primary speed. * Fixed a bug causing Reversal of Fortune ® to land under the world. * Tweaked her flightpath and camera to eliminate clipping when she uses her Ultimate. * Added a few extra safeties to try and ensure there is no skidding after she lands her Ultimate. * Various improvements to travel mode and movement ** 180 degree pivots are less pronounced than the starts ** Wings for all directions orient more with the world. ** Blending improvements for 180 pivots ** Now skips the start animations if jumping. *Rampage now has increased range on his basic attack, Punch (LMB) while in his Enraged ® form. This is a 1.75x multiplier of melee attack range. * Known targeting view bug where the correct targets are lighting up while using the ability. * Added new bipedal turn in place of animations used during ultimate. * Added new Enrage ® specific melee attacks. * Tweaked blend and upper body on all melee attack animations. * Cleaned up tooltip text. * Re-oriented Inner Fire ® ability aim towards the reticle and added more polish. * Hair pass on Inner Fire ® ability fires. New aim offset to play nicer with turn animations. * Fixed a bug where his RMB was blocking damage from all directions and not just front. *E - Force Shield ** Fixed for Steel’s shield occasionally taking too long to spawn if thrown in the wrong spot. *Changed Bolt to “Nitro”. Nitro causes attack speed increases. Leveling the ability increases with each ability. Normal attacks now mark targets while Q is active. * Range of Doubleshot (LMB) increased to hold Q bolt range while Q is active. * Added new grenade mesh on the projectile * Allow Twinblast to Dive (RMB) while falling. *General Twinblast Changes ** Added support for primary fire alternative right/left side. ** Updated Travel Mode pose and travel mode specific, jump animations. ** Updated the start and stop animations with a new pose. Agora * Merged Ivy for Bases and reverted instances for bot lane and jungles for now pending better negative scale solution. *Jungle Buffs ** Updated blue buff to also provide +20% cooldown reduction (allowing players to go beyond the hard cap) and attack speed. ** Updated Black Buff to provide +2x damage vs. structures (i.e. 3x normal damage) and a +25% attack speed buff. ** Updated Black Buff Spawner to level up. ** Updated Black Buff Minion to have more health and damage as it levels. ** Updated Black Buff Minion to be a multi-player encounter (but not as strong as the OP) ** Disabled jungle camp leveling *Prime Helix ** Reworked Prime Helix health and damage values to account for new spawn times. ** Enable leveling of Prime Helix (each kill will level Prime Helix) *Towers ** Outer Tower health reduced from 3000 to 2000. ** Added polish animation to emissive details on turret towers. ** Updated glowing rune colors for proper team color handling. *Inhibitor ** Removed Inhibitor health Regen *Shadow Plane ** Added camera lens effect back to shadow plane. *Minions ** Updated animations. Category:Patch Notes